Terry
by Eleantris
Summary: The Doctor and Amy argue over the name of her new pet. Posted because a certain someone dared me to. :P Go on, take a look, promise you'll like it! At least, I hope so... :D
1. An Introduction to Terry

_**I posted this basically because one of my best friends dared me to. :P I have a pencil at school with a little Dalek on the end, and we've named it Terry... Enjoy!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Doctor Who. But I do own Terry. Steal him and you die. :P**_

_**Terry**_

* * *

><p>"Terry?"<p>

She nodded. "Yes. Terry."

"You can't call a Dalek Terry."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't! A Dalek is one of the most barbaric, evil and destructive beings in the universe. You can't just steal one, and call it _Terry_."

She frowned, bottom lip protruding in a pout. "But he looks like a Terry. And he's a nice Dalek, really. Please can we keep him?"

"You don't understand." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her seriously in the eyes. "Daleks aren't _nice_. They're _all_ evil. And they can't be given names like Terry."

"I think you're being very..." She struggled for the right word. "Individualist," she said eventually. "How hard is it for you to admit that not all Daleks are the same, the same way as not all humans are the same, and that _this_ Dalek, whose name _is_ Terry, is a nice one?"

"Impossible. Because Daleks are incapable of being nice. And they can't be called _Terry_!"

"Well tough," she snapped, even going so far as to stamp her foot insistently as she moved towards her new pet and patted it affectionately on the head. "His name is Terry, he's a nice Dalek, and you're just going to have to get used to it." She peered closer at the immobile Dalek and cooed. "Isn't he, Terry? Yes he is, yes he is. Because you're a nice Dalek. A lovely, kind and caring Dalek who likes being called Terry, and don't you ever let anyone tell you any different. Not even mister speccy pants over there. He's just grumpy because someone stole his bowtie."

Slowly, the Dalek, who did indeed like the sound of the name Terry, lifted his eyestalk and turned it to acknowledge both Amy and the Doctor. "That is correct. My name is Terry. Terry the Dalek."

Grinning, Amy spun on the spot delightedly to look at the Doctor. "See!"

Frowning, the Doctor eyed the Dalek suspiciously and edged warily closer. "Amy, his name is not-"

"Terry," the Dalek interrupted robotically. "My name is Terry. Terry the Dalek. Argue and you will be exterminated. Terry the Dalek. Terry the Dalek. Argue and you will be exterminated."

He stopped short, staring at it, astonished. Slowly, he transferred his gaze to Amy. "How have you done this?"

"Done what?"

"Trained it!" He gestured wildly towards Terry. "You've managed to convince one of the most barbaric, evil and destructive beings in the universe that its name is Terry, and that it's a _friendly_ Dalek!"

Amy grinned again, rocking happily on the spot. "Well of course I've managed to train him; he's a good Dalek. Aren't you, Terry?"

"That is correct. I am a nice Dalek. My name is Terry. Terry the Dalek."

The Doctor just shook his head, finally, for once in his long life, lost for words. "Amy Pond, you and your short skirts. I always knew you had the charm and the looks, but I never thought you'd be able to charm a _Dalek_."

"Can you be a bit more respectful, please, Doctor?" Amy said, stroking Terry's head soothingly. "He has a name, and his name is Terry. Use it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? :P Apart from pointing out that I'm officially insane. :D Of course if you want more about the wonderful adventures of the Doctor, Amy and Terry... I'd be happy to oblige. :P<strong>_

_**X =D**_


	2. Terry, and Terry's Blog

_**So, you all seemed keen on a second chapter, and well... :P This is half second-chapter, half advert. :P Thing is, Terry has a blog! As of last night, Terry now has a blog on Tumblr all about his wonderful, random adventures. :D Read on to find out more...**_

_**X :D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Doctor Who. But I do own Terry. Steal him and you die. :P**_

_**Terry, and Terry's Blog**_

* * *

><p>"He has a blog?"<p>

Amy nodded. "Yup! It's a Tumblr blog all about his wonderful, random adventures." She peered closer at the Doctor, frowning at his shocked expression.

"He has a blog," the Doctor repeated slowly, staring at Amy as if she was insane. "Terry the Dalek _has a blog_?" He looked hurt. "I don't have a blog."

"Well you're just not nearly cool enough."

Looking affronted, the Doctor straightened up and tweaked his bow-tie. "I am cool enough. So, what happens on this blog then?"

Amy grinned, glancing towards Terry. The friendly Dalek was taking a nap, worn out from his recent trip to a busy fast-food restaurant. "Well, just pictures are posted really of all the places Terry goes and everything he gets up to. It's going to be the coolest thing on the internet!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "The coolest thing on the internet? But I thought _I_ was the coolest thing on the internet."

"_So_ last year," Amy groaned, shaking her head at him.

"Wait... in order for this blog to be the coolest thing on the internet, as you're calling it, you have to have followers," the Doctor mused, looking thoughtfully at his companion.

"Easy-peasy!" She crossed her arms and leant back casually on the console, taking care not to press any buttons or push any levers as she did so. She didn't want to end up in some spacey-timey-wimey vortex thing. Again. "I'll just ask the lovely people who reviewed this story and loved the idea of Terry the Dalek to follow the blog and tell all their awesome Whovian friends about it!"

There was a short pause, and then the Doctor shook his head, defeated. "I give up. You win, Pond. You've got it all figured out. So where can the lovely people who reviewed this story and loved the idea of Terry the Dalek go to follow this blog that they have to tell all their awesome Whovian friends about?"

"Well, they can go to XTimeGirlX's profile page, and the link to it is near the top. It was only set up last night, so there aren't many posts, but there are some, and there's plenty more to come! I'm telling you, _coolest thing on the internet_."

"Hey," Rory said, interjecting as he appeared in the console room and gave Terry's head an affectionate pat as he passed. "What about my blog?"

"Hm... might be tied."

The Doctor just stared at Rory, shocked again. "You have a blog too?" Rory nodded, and the Doctor shrugged. "Right well, now Amy's got internet domination sorted and the Dalek has a blog, I suppose everything's hunky-dory again!"

Amy grinned at the Doctor as he crossed over to the TARDIS controls. "For the last time Doctor, his name is _Terry_. Use it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep, so... um... there you go! I'd be very grateful if you did check Terry's blog out and click the little follow button at the top. I've got lots of interesting places for Terry planned. :D And yes, I know I'm insane. :P Anyway, please review and follow Terry on Tumblr (check that alliteration out :P), and enjoy tonight's episode!<strong>_

_**X :D**_

_**X =D**_


End file.
